RECONCILIATIONS
by adsh
Summary: Part 2--Stephen finds out!!! When Jim and his father try to reconcile their father/son relationship they find something more to deal with than Jim's sentinel abilities. This is part one of a five part story!!! Here's part 2--
1. Default Chapter

RECONCILLIATIONS  
  
**I usually do not like Au's and wouldn't normally write something that could not be worked into canon but this story has been nagging me for a year, so here it is. This story has not been Beta'd. I only ran it through the spell check! ** This is a story with a lot of emotion and dialog, and little to no 'police' action and investigating. It's divided into chapters because the timeline is not linear. **In my world Jim and Blair are approx. 9 years apart in age. I made William Ellison 32 and Naomi 19 when Blair was born. Jim and Blair's ages are in canon as Blair stated in an episode that he was born in '69 and Jim was age 10 in 1970. Summary: When Jim and his father try to reconcile their father son relationship they are confronted with bigger issues than Jim's senses. **Spoilers for "Brother's Keeper" and "Remembrance".  
  
_________________________ CHAPTER 1  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay, chief? After all this was *your* idea." Jim said, giving his roommate that Ellison stare.  
  
"Nope. Not.a.chance! This is your chance for some father son bonding time. You can't put this relationship back together unless you spend some time together," Blair said coming out of his bedroom.  
  
"Bonding or bondage," Jim grumbled as he reached into the oven to pull out the rolls and set the pan on the stove. "What am I supposed to say to the man, Sandburg? I haven't spoken to him in years."  
  
"Gee, dunno. I'm sure that cave-man mind of yours can come up with something. Say, how about this-'the reason I ran off and joined the army was because.'--fill in the blank. You've got 15 years of experiences to share.just start at the beginning," Blair rattled off excitedly.  
  
"Yea, riight. My old man doesn't do emotions, chief," Jim commented dryly.  
  
"Jim, you've changed, he's changed. The past is in the past. Now you can choose to hold on to the pain or you can decide to get past it and move on. Be the bigger man, and use this opportunity to take the first step," Blair said earnestly.  
  
A knock at the door precluded further 'discussion' of the subject.  
  
Blair went to the door and scooped up his backpack. "That's my cue, see ya' later."  
  
Opening the door, Blair greeted Jim's father, "Hello Mr. Ellison and goodbye. Have fun guys."  
  
Jim glared after the retreating figure of his guide, as the elder Ellison stepped into the loft. "Where is he going in such a hurry?"  
  
"Escaping," Jim muttered under his breath, louder to his father, "he's got to go to some seminar on campus."  
  
"Okay," William said, making no move to enter further into his son's domain.  
  
"Come on in, dad. Put your coat on a hook," Jim directed his father as he moved to the refrigerator. "Want a drink? We've got beer, juice, water, algae shake."  
  
"Algae shake?"  
  
"One of Sandburg's* health food* concoctions. They look and smell horrible," Jim groused good-naturedly.  
  
"I can just imagine. I thing I'll stick with a nice unhealthy beer, thank you."  
  
William took the offered beer and moved towards the living room area, taking in the eclectic furnishings of the open area. "Quite a collection. I imagine most of this is young Mr. Sandburg's doing. I did understand correctly and he does live here doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he lives here. All of these textbooks, and artifacts and strange masks are his. He's all the time bringing things home to study or write about. This is nothing compared to his office at Rainer.it looks like a bomb went off in it most of the time," Jim explained coming into the living room to join his father.  
  
The men stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before William again spoke, "So, son, how have you been since the Foster case? Did everything get wrapped up?"  
  
"Nice and tight.. trial should be in about 2 months. You'll get your subpoena from the DA when it's time to testify," Jim said.  
  
"I'll be ready," the elder man said tightly.  
  
Jim turned to look at his father with concern. "You are okay with this, right? You did know you would be called to testify?  
  
"I'm fine Jimmy. Of course I'd want to testify. That man tried to kill you, I want him locked up for good." William said pointedly.  
  
"I'm really sorry all that happened, dad."  
  
"Don't apologize, Jimmy. It happened, now it's over and it all worked out. I'm alive, you're alive and Aaron Foster is going to go to jail.and, and I now have a chance to get to know my son again."  
  
"Thanks, dad," Jim said quietly. "Listen, the timer is about to go off, if you'd like to wash up before dinner.."  
  
"Sounds good," William said, putting his beer on the table.  
  
Jim quickly dished out the lasagna and set the table while his father washed up. William came out of the bathroom, taking in the spicy aroma that filled the loft. "Smells wonderful."  
  
Dinner started out a quiet and surprisingly companionable affair as each man sampled the dinner menu.  
  
"This is excellent.but there is something about it.not the usual taste for lasagna." William commented.  
  
Jim grinned sheepishly at his father, "Guess since you like it I can tell you what's in it."  
  
William quirked an eyebrow at his son, "Ah, this wouldn't happen to be one of Mr. Sandburg's 'healthy' concoctions, now would it?"  
  
"Guilty as charged. Its actually vegetarian lasagna, and the rolls are whole wheat and of course there always has to be a salad," Jim explained. "If I want junk food I have to sneak it in."  
  
"Sally would be proud; and probably curious how he manages to get you to eat healthy."  
  
"Sandburg is a force to be reckoned with when he gets an idea in his head and my 'poor' eating habits seem to be his latest challenge." Jim said with an amused chuckle.  
  
William took a long drink off his beer and looked at his son, whom a moment later, sensing the stare looked up. "What," Jim questioned.  
  
"Where does one begin? I'm sitting here looking at my full-grown son but seeing the boy who practically ran away from home. I missed out on a lot in those years.I'm not going to make excuses for my mistakes, but I hope we can get past them. I don't want to miss out on any more of my son's life." William's voice was quiet, but steady in his declaration and his eyes never left his son's face.  
  
Jim was taken back by his father's overture.and childishly pleased. Being cut from that same emotionless Ellison stock, he knew how hard those words were for his father to say. "I think we're taking a step in the right direction, dad."  
  
"Thank you son."  
  
They both went back to eating and soon dinner was finished. "You'll have to tell Mr. Sandburg thank you for me.the meal was wonderful," William paused for a moment catching his sons gaze, "and the company was very much appreciated."  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow as his father raised a hand, "Don't think for a moment, Jimmy, that I don't know who was really behind this dinner invitation." William was amused by his son's guilty frown and chuckled, "It may not have been your idea in the beginning but I'm here, you're here and we're talking.how it happened is not nearly as important to me as that it is happening."  
  
William was pleased at the genuine smile he saw spread over his eldest son's face, with a twinkle in his eye and a smile in his voice he asked conspiratorially, "Can young Mr. Sandburg manage to find a 'healthy' desert that tastes as good as his dinners?"  
  
"That he can, dad, that he can," Jim said getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
Over desert they stuck to less emotional, more neutral topics. Jim found out his father was still a Jags fan and they made tentative plans to see a game together in the coming weeks; they also talked about work and Sally. Jim even went so far as to tell his father of his and Stephan's chance encounter at the track and their efforts at reconciliation.  
  
"I heard about it," William said pointedly, "and it wasn't from either of my son's either. It's not the kind of thing a father likes to hear second and third hand and from the newspaper-one son accusing the other of impropriety.murder! I also heard Stephen was injured?"  
  
"Dad, just like the Foster case, its done and over. Stephan and I have talked and come to an understanding.it wasn't about family; I had a job to do," Jim said defensively, suddenly feeling ten years old.  
  
"I wasn't accusing you of anything, Jimmy. Just upset the way I had to hear about the whole incident.you weren't speaking to me, and Stephan wouldn't speak of it either."  
  
"Sorry, but can we just drop it. Let's not spoil the evening by arguing," Jim said with a sigh. "Let's move into the living room, I've got the fire going."  
  
Both men moved into the living room and sat on opposite couches, each staring into the fire, lost for several moments in their own thoughts.  
  
"So we're back to the same question.where do we start?" William said without taking his eyes from the fireplace.  
  
"Well, Sandburg suggested at the beginning."  
  
"That young man is pretty perceptive, and has been right so far."  
  
"To smart for his own good sometimes," Jim said with a shake of his head and a chuckle.  
  
"I'm thinking more of starting in the present, of getting to know the son I see before me here and now. I have a pretty good idea of why you left, why you never stayed in touch. I can only offer flimsy excuses and explanations that wouldn't take away any of the pain."  
  
"We don't have to go there tonight, dad, but in order to go forward we will have to face the past. We have to understand what drove us apart."  
  
"Is that why Mr. Sandburg is here, living with you now, because he does understand?"  
  
Jim decided he didn't want to get into just how much about Blair his father all ready knew, and how he went about getting that information; deciding to just accept it for now and answered simple. "Yes."  
  
"And you're okay with it.this 'gift'?" William asked.  
  
"It really doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not, it's part of me.it's who I am. But yea, I am okay with it; and Blair helps me everyday." Jim explained  
  
William sighed heavily, his voice tinged with regret, "He doesn't think of you as a 'freak'"  
  
"No, dad, he doesn't." Jim agreed. "Blair truly sees my senses as a gift to be used and nurtured. He has more faith than I do at times."  
  
"It's no excuse and it's probably to late but I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to understand.and I am so very sorry I hurt you son." William said.  
  
"I'm sorry too. We both made mistakes, but as Blair said 'we can hold onto it or we can let it go and get on with our lives'. I'll be honest dad, it's going to be hard for me, but I'm willing to try."  
  
William smiled. "Thank you son."  
  
They again sat in silence, staring into the fire when a 'swishing' noise in the hallway caught the Sentinel's attention. The gentle swish of fabric was soon followed by the gentle smell of sage and incense, causing Jim to grin. "Naomi," he thought fondly. That would certainly ease the tension in the air.Jim wasn't sure how much more of this 'emotional' stuff he and his father could handle in one night.  
  
Although his father said he was willing to try to understand his son's gifts Jim really was not up to any more emotional episodes or long explanations tonight. So the Sentinel waited for his guide's mother to actually knock at the door before answering.  
  
Naomi was just as vibrant as he remembered. He returned her wide smile and hug, "Hey, Naomi. Blair didn't tell me you were coming for a visit."  
  
"Hi, Jim. Oh, he didn't know. I am on my way to a retreat right on the Canadian border and thought I'd surprise my favorite son," she said gliding into the loft. "So where is Blair?"  
  
"He's at a seminar at the U; said it would be over around nine. But we better call him on the cell or he's likely to hook up with friends and not drag in until morning." Jim explained.  
  
"Oh, that's all right, we don't have to disturb him.I can wait," Naomi said with a flourish, stepping past Jim towards the living room. "Oh, I'm sorry Jim, I didn't realize you had company."  
  
" By the gods." Naomi stopped up short with a startled gasp, staring wide- eyed at the equally surprised man that was staring back at her from the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Naomi! Naomi Sandburg! Jim's roommate is your son-BJ? Blair Sandburg is your son?" William sputtered out, still staring at the woman.  
  
Everyone was silent, none able to get past their surprise to find a voice. Finally the silence became deafening to the Sentinel. "Dad? You know Naomi?"  
  
'How was this possible? William Ellison and Naomi Sandburg were as different as night and day. Their worlds were so far apart as to not be in the same universe.' Jim's musings were cut off by Naomi's incredulous exclamation, "Dad? He's your father?"  
  
Stunned silence again prevailed for several moments before Jim sputtered, "It's obvious you two know each other, but how.I mean, dad, you're a. and Naomi, she's a.uh, well, you're both so different!"  
  
"Opposites attract," Naomi said quietly.  
  
"Still do. You haven't changed one bit Naomi. Still that 'free and wandering spirit'," William said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Her face hard, Naomi's words tumbled out in a torrent of ill-suppressed anger, "Still the tight-assed establishment man. What are you doing here, how did you find him.did you arrange all this? I've told you I can't live in that lifeless, sterile world you so cherish and I'm sure your opinion of mine has not changed."  
  
During her tirade Naomi came right up to the now standing William. Hands on her hips and eyes blazing, she continued her verbal assault. " You all ready had two sons.you weren't, you aren't, getting mine."  
  
"That's not why I'm here Naomi." William tried to explain, never backing down from the angry woman.  
  
Jim had been watching Naomi's tirade against his father in stunned silence. "What? What do you mean 'he's not getting yours'? You talk like you and my father had a...a relationship, that you had-- his child. Your only child is Blair, right? He doesn't.have.any.siblings?"  
  
William and Naomi suddenly seemed to remember there was a third party in the room and turned to face the stunned younger man, the looks on their faces answering his question. "Blair is your son.my, he's.Blair. Blair's.my brother?"  
  
Jim began to pace, stopping in front of his father and Naomi. "Naomi. God, is that why you've been running all these years, to get away from my father? Dad, you met Blair weeks ago. Why in the hell didn't either of you say anything?"  
  
Angry now, Jim began his pacing again, running his hands through his short hair and across his face. "You had no right to keep something like this from us!"  
  
The anger Naomi had previously directed at the elder Ellison was now turned on the younger one. "I don't have to justify anything to you.you were a child at the time, it had nothing to do with you."  
  
She was cut off by an equally pissed off Jim. "Like hell it didn't.doesn't. He's my brother for gods sake.I had a right then and I have a right now, to know him-- as my brother! What have you done?"  
  
Naomi's eyes softened and she reached a hand out to caress Jim's flushed face. "I'm sorry. I know you all ready take care of him like a big brother and he certainly sees you as a surrogate one. You've got to understand, no matter how much we might have wanted it your father and I could never have made it work."  
  
When Jim did not respond she continued her explanation. "Jim, there are quite a few Ellison's in this area-besides, I didn't meet your father here, I met him in Mexico. I really had no reason to connect William Ellison to Jim Ellison."  
  
Jim turned to his silent father. "Dad, there can't be that many Blair Jaccob Sandburg's out there?"  
  
William sighed tiredly and sank down into the couch. "Naomi and I had some wonderful times together and I was with her as much as I could be when the baby was born; but Naomi disappeared when BJ was six months old."  
  
"Disappeared? Just like you to run away from another son." Jim growled out. "So you just walk away from it like any business deal gone south.didn't even give him the chance to not live up to your impossible standards."  
  
"It wasn't like that," William said quietly, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"That's not fair, Jim. It was a different time, things were so different back then.he did love us, both Blair and I. It just wouldn't have worked- can you see me in your father's world, can you see him in mine? Could that world really have accepted the Jew hippie and her bastard."  
  
"Don't. Don't say that, don't talk that way about Blair, about yourself." Jim had never heard Naomi talk in such a way and it pained him to hear what he knew was the truth of the time.  
  
She smiled sadly and took his face in her hands. "Hurts, doesn't it. How would it have felt thirty years ago.could you really have coped with those unkind words, and yes, there would have been those words and worse."  
  
Naomi moved and knelt before William. "I left because I loved you. Our love was not sullied by hate or eroded by resentment. It would have been you know. No matter which world we chose, one of us would have felt trapped. I know you wanted to believe otherwise, but I did the right thing for all of us."  
  
William met Naomi's gaze but his words were for his son. "I did look for her. Months I searched.caught up with them almost a year later. I was still determined to bring her home, to be married."  
  
Naomi looked up at Jim. "After that encounter, I spent years traveling abroad.I knew he wouldn't think to look for me outside the states."  
  
"What now Naomi? We can't leave it like this.he's my son," William pleaded quietly.  
  
"Dammit," Naomi sighed quietly, rising up to pace. "He's done just fine so far."  
  
Jim cut her off angrily. "Has he? Has he really, can you say that for sure? It really tears him up inside not knowing for sure. He's been my friend for two years, been like a little brother that I'd lost out on with Stephen. Now I find out I can really give him that title-call him my brother. I'm not willing to give that up."  
  
Naomi saw the determination in Jim's eyes and the quiet desperation in Williams and felt defeated. "Call him," she said quietly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Blair was surprised when his cell went off and even more so at the name that came up. "Yea, Jim, is everything all right?"  
  
"Chief, is your seminar over with yet?" Jim's voice was tight.  
  
"Uh, yea. Just let out. Is something wrong? Did something go wrong with your dad? Oh man, I am not, like, going to have to help you hide a body am I?"  
  
Jim chuckled at Blair's attempt at a joke. "No chief, nothing like that. Uh, actually, Naomi showed up."  
  
"She did? I wasn't expecting her." Blair began apologetically.  
  
"Anyway," Jim cut in, "You coming home soon, we really need to talk."  
  
"I am so sorry man. Naomi has a way of popping up when you least expect her."  
  
"Quite all right. I just really need you home right now." Jim's voice held a subtle note of pleading that unnerved Blair.  
  
"I'm on my way. Are you sure your all right, Jim?" Blair asked with undisguised concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Just hurry home-Blair."  
  
*************************  
  
While waiting on Blair, Naomi went to her son's room to 'process'. William snagged another beer and went to stare broodingly at fire and Jim did what he did every night after dinner; he cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
He mechanically cleared the table and began washing the dishes while his mind swirled around the information he had just received, 'Blair was his brother, his half brother. Maybe that explained their initial (although rocky) attachment to one and other; explained Jim's overwhelming need to protect the young man and the young man's less than disguised hero worship.  
  
As he moved to clean the counters and the stove his eyes drifted to the closed doors of Blair's room and for a moment he let his mind touch on how his life, his childhood, might have been different had Naomi been there in his youth to nurture him and Stephen; that free, open spirit that made up Naomi Sandburg against his father' harsh coldness.  
  
************************  
  
Blair took a deep breath and stepped into the loft hesitantly, having grown more and more apprehensive during his drive to the loft.  
  
"Okay, I'm here. Now, are you going to tell me what has you so stressed?" Blair said to the loft in general, dropping his pack at the door.  
  
The French doors opened and Naomi glided out towards her son, arms outstretched. Blair moved to embrace his mother. "Mom, coming or going?"  
  
"Well, I was going to a retreat in Canada."  
  
"Was? Is something wrong mom? You do look kind of pale." Blair asked with concern, leading his mother to the couch.  
  
"Nothing is really wrong but something has come up."  
  
Jim had followed the pair into the living room and took a seat next to his father, while Blair sat down with his mother on the other couch. All three were looking at Blair with varying degrees of worry written across their faces.  
  
"What? You three are looking at me like I've sprouted another head or something. What.is.it? You are all really starting to freak me out here." Blair said, his eyes scanning the other three faces.  
  
Taking a deep, cleansing breath Naomi looked into her son's eyes and started the conversation. "I.we need to talk to you about some time I spent in Mexico, before you were born.."  
  
"And?" Blair prodded when his mother trailed off.  
  
Naomi looked to William and Jim for help but they simple returned her look with raised eyebrows, encouraging her to continue the tale. "It's about.it's about.your, uhm.your father."  
  
Blair's eyes became wide and he nearly chocked on his words. "My father?!"  
  
Naomi locked eyes with William and plunged into the tale. "I met your father in Mexico."  
  
"So you have known all along who my father was?" Blair interrupted, a hint of sadness and betrayal tingeing his voice.  
  
Letting the accusation hang for the moment, Naomi continued. "I met your father in Mexico, he was there on a business trip. When I got pregnant he wanted to marry.it just wouldn't have worked out, the times were so different then. So when you were six months old I decided we both needed a clean break; let him return to his world and let me get on with mine."  
  
"Mom, why are you telling me all of this now? What is going on?" He asked in exasperation.  
  
"Because circumstances have changed.because, your father thinks its time I let him meet his son and your brother insists on it." Naomi shot Jim a dark.  
  
Jumping up and pacing Blair missed the dark look that passed between Jim and his mother. "Brother! I've got a brother?"  
  
He stopped pacing and stood staring at his mother, his voice filled with anger and a pleading for her to help him understand her choices. "You've not only willfully kept my father out of my life but a brother, too?" This was too much for him to process at one time; to many emotions suddenly warring for attention and dominance.  
  
Jim watched as Blair's pacing became more animate, his breathing was starting to come out in chocked gasps and his heart rate was way to fast. "Calm down, chief. You're working yourself into a major anxiety attack," he said, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Blair's arm.  
  
"Calm down! Jim, how can I calm down," Blair nearly shouted. "How can I calm down after what Naomi just said.my father, Jim, and a brother. This is just too much. I can't handle all this."  
  
"Actually you've handled them both pretty well so far." Jim said with a smile.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
William decided it was time to intervene and set the record straight with his youngest son. "BJ.Blair. I was that man with you mother all those years ago.I am your father."  
  
Blair stumbled backwards onto the couch, shock and confusion etched deeply in his gently features. "You! You and my mother! Then Jim and I, and Stephen: we're brothers? I mean, real brothers, blood and all?"  
  
They all watched as Blair tried to get himself under control. "I have a father and brothers; two big brothers.Gods, I've gone from zero to family in 2.5 seconds."  
  
Blair frowned slightly, thinking about what little he knew of William Ellison from the little he had gotten out of his tight-lipped room.brother. How could his mother have ever been in love with the elder Ellison. For the life of him he could not picture his free spirited mother with Jim's uptight father.correction-his father.  
  
"Blair this doesn't have to change anything. You may be passed the need for a father, but hopefully not for another friend. I would very much like to be a part of your life it you'll let me." William said, interrupting Blair's thoughts.  
  
Naomi bent down in front of her son, taking his face in her hands to look in his eyes. "Blair, honey, tell me what your thinking."  
  
"What I'm thinking? I have no idea what I'm thinking. I've spent 28 years not letting myself think of this moment." Blair suddenly jumped from the couch, causing his mother to stumble backwards; caught from hitting her head on the table by Jim's quick save.  
  
Naomi quickly got to her feet, grabbing for her son's arms, trying to stop his frantic pacing. "Blair, honey. Listen to me; it's okay. Everything will be okay. You don't have to decide anything right now.give yourself a chance to process it all. It's come as a shock to all of us. Honestly, Blair, William and I never put the names together."  
  
Blair shook out of his mother's grasp. "You're right, I need to process."  
  
"The retreat. You can come with me to the retreat." Naomi suggested quickly. "We can leave as soon as you're packed."  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere, but I do have to get out of here," He said going to the door and grabbing his coat. "I need some air.time to think.Just let me think."  
  
Blair yanked open the door and plunged into the hallway, heading for the quicker escape of the stairs. Naomi crossed to the door and called after her son, "Blair, sweetie, come back."  
  
"No, Naomi. Let him go. He needs time, we all need time." Jim said, while tracking his guide's escape with his Sentinel hearing.  
  
***********************  
  
Blair slipped into the loft after 2 a.m. He was at the same time relieved and disappointed that Jim was not waiting up for him. He desperately wanted to talk to Jim but he was so emotionally spent and exhausted he wasn't sure if he could put together a coherent thought. His rumbling stomach told him that he was also hungry.  
  
'A quick sandwich and bed.' He thought, moving quietly into the kitchen. He mechanically went through the motions of making his sandwich; his thoughts still such a jumble he never noticed Jim pad quietly down the steps.  
  
"Chief, are you all right?"  
  
Startled, Blair nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his sandwich in the process.  
  
"Damn, Jim, scare the crap out of me."  
  
"Sorry," Jim said coming around the kitchen island to pick the sandwich off the floor and throw it in the trash.  
  
Jim stood quietly, watching as Blair made another sandwich and put the stuff away, all without looking up or saying a word. Finally Jim asked, "Did it help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The walk. Did it help? You've been gone for over four hours." Jim asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what Naomi said. God, I've got so many feelings-I am so angry that she kept it from me even though I understand why she did it; but I am also very relived that I know, but scared at what all this is going to mean." Blair abandoned his sandwich to pace. "What is it going to mean-for us?"  
  
"Does it have to mean anything? Does it have to change anything?" The look Jim saw cross Blair's face told him the young man was not taking his words as he meant them. "Blair Sandburg, you are my friend. You are my guide, and you have been my brother in spirit. Now that claim can also be made.by blood."  
  
"You really mean that," Blair asked shyly. "So you're really okay with this?"  
  
"I am very okay with this-'little brother'. Hey, you'll have to listen to me now. I'm not just your Blessed protector, I am now your 'very big', big brother!" Jim said triumphantly.  
  
"Uh, Jim.did Stephen ever listen to you?" Blair asked innocently.  
  
Jim's smile faded to a pout, "No."  
  
Smiling broadly Blair said. "Case closed."  
  
Blair went back the kitchen and began eating his sandwich. After several bites he looked around the loft. "Jim where did Naomi go? Did your dad leave?"  
  
Jim smirked at Blair and groused, "Yes, and I was meaning to 'thank you' so very much for leaving me alone with those two." Blair just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Jim continued, "dad and Naomi spent a couple hours, more or less communicating. At least so far I haven't had to book either of them for assault or murder yet. Around one they left, dad dropped Naomi off at a motel and he went home."  
  
"Why'd she go to a motel?"  
  
"She felt that everybody needed their space to process. She and dad will be back tomorrow night. We all agreed that Stephen should be told soon; that this family needs to get on the same page and make some decisions. Dad is going to call him and see if he can come over for dinner."  
  
Blair smiled. "This family. I really like the sound of that-big brother."  
  
"Me too, chief, me too," Jim returned the smile then reached out and gave Blair a swat on the head. "Come on, its almost 3, we need to get some sleep and be ready to ride this emotional roller coaster again tomorrow."  
  
Blair tossed the rest of his sandwich and bid Jim goodnight before heading for his room. Jim watched the French doors close and whispered, "Goodnight little brother." *********END CHAPTER 1*************  
  
///////////I have several more chapters/snippets (written out but not typed) of the characters trying to reconcile and acclimatize themselves to their new family. I haven't seen to many Jim/Blair as brother stories out there so I thought I'd throw out chapter 1 and see what happened. As a brief summary--Chapter 2 is Stephen learning the news of his new family. Chapter 3 is William and Blair coming to an understanding about their place in each other's lives. Got a snippet of a camping trip with the brothers. Even got the bare bones of a case story involving Blair working as a consultant in Stephen's company. And we can't forget Captain Banks and the new gray hairs this news will give him (./////////// 


	2. Stephen finds out!

RECONCILIATIONS, Pt 2  
  
Summary: It's time for Stephen to learn the family secret. Is he ready to reconcile with *two* brothers? Takes place the night after the events of "RECONCILIATIONS".  
  
Notes: The Oedipus myth is about a child separated from his parents and grows up and unbeknownst to him kills his father and marries his mother. ALSO, thank you, thank you, and thank you to all the people who read the story and emailed me with your wonderfully positive comments. I was actually very reluctant to post the story initially. It's amazing how quick one can type when given the "proper" motivation. So again, thanx!!!!!! *********************  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"God, Jim, what is going on? Dad made it sound like a matter of life and death that we have dinner this evening," Stephen began worriedly when Jim opened the door of the loft. "Are you all right? Is dad?"  
  
"Everyone is fine Stephen." Jim assured his brother, ushering him inside the apartment.  
  
Stephen stepped into the loft, sliding off his coat and handing it to his older brother, that's when he noticed the 'crowd' that was all ready assembled in the living room: his father, Blair, and a beautiful redhead he didn't know but would very much like too.  
  
"Uh, hello. Are we having a party? I thought this was some kind of *family* emergency we needed to discuss?" Stephen's tone held a mild note of sarcasm.  
  
"Come in, sit down. Can I get you anything?" Jim asked, ignoring his younger brother's tone-for now.  
  
Moving into the living room but not sitting Stephen answered. "No, I'm fine. I would just like some answers."  
  
Jim moved to sit next to Blair on the couch, and as with the night before, an awkward silence descended on the assembled group. Stephen looked from one person to the next, growing more impatient with the reigning silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Flashing Stephen one of her radiant smiles and rising from the couch she occupied with William she said, "So your William's other son.Stephen. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Naomi Sandburg-Blair's mother."  
  
"Mother? You're Blair's mother!" Stephen stammered as he shook her hand. His earlier thought causing him to blush in embarrassment.  
  
As though sensing Stephen's thoughts Blair muttered, Sentinel soft, "Hey, man, that's my mom. Man, you Ellison boys." he broke off with a quiet chuckle, realizing he *was* one of those Ellison boys now. The ancient Greek myth of Oedipus filled his head.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jim asked Blair.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Blair answered.  
  
Stephen was again growing impatient, folding his arms and giving the crowd a good impression of the Ellison scowl.  
  
"Someone needs to say something before Stephen has a stroke from the suspense," Blair commented, noting Stephen's scowl and folded arms.  
  
Getting no takers, Blair plunged forward. "Okay. Here goes. How would you feel about having another brother?" Of all the things Stephen might have expected out of this evening that was not a question he had considered.  
  
"A what?" Stephen's eyes rested first on Naomi, then on his father. "A.brother? That would mean.I mean you two aren't.you didn't."  
  
"Ah, well, as a matter of fact.we did. But, it was 28 years ago." Naomi answered the stunned young man.  
  
"Okay.you two, twenty eight years ago, and your.so then he is." Stephen was pointing first to one person then another as the pieces slowly fell into place for the stammering young man. After a moment he was able to verbalize a coherent thought. "Blair's your son-our father's son? He's our brother?"  
  
Stephen's eyes came to rest on his 'big' brother. Jim answered with a silent nod of his head, hoping his face remained impassive. He wanted Stephen to have a moment to digest the news.to make up his own mind.  
  
"A little brother," he muttered, his expression suddenly growing hard and his tone accusatory. "And just why am I just now learning all of this? Hasn't Blair been around, living with *you*, for over two years now?"  
  
"Son, it wasn't like that." William tried to explain but was interrupted by Jim.  
  
"Whoa there little brother. You have *not* been left out of this. Blair and I found out yesterday, *quite* by accident at that. We got you involved as soon as we could; and we *never* had any intention of leaving you out of any of it."  
  
The dark look never left Stephen's as his eyes came to rest on Naomi. "Was she before or after?"  
  
Understanding what his son was implying by his question William came up off the couch to confront his son's accusation. "I will not have you blaming Naomi for anything. Naomi and I were together long after your mother and I separated. I met Naomi in Mexico on a business trip when you were six."  
  
"Whatever." Stephen shook his head angrily and turned to Naomi asking bitterly, "How did he drive you away?"  
  
"No, Stephen, no, it was nothing like that." Naomi went and put her arms around Stephen's shoulders and led him to the couch to sit down. "Your father and I were, still are, two very different people. He couldn't understand the world in which I chose to live and I could not have survived in his."  
  
Naomi then began telling the story of how she and William met, at a demonstration of all things. She was with a group who were protesting a chemical facility, a facility that was in the process of trying to merge with the company William was working for at the time.  
  
"Your father thought if he could get in with the protesters he could perhaps sabotage us from the inside or talk us into going away," Naomi commented, her twinkling eyes coming to rest on a very shocked William.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked. "Why did you stay with me if you knew why I was there?"  
  
"We had the same idea." Naomi confessed.  
  
"So that is how you two hooked up," Blair said. "Sounds like there was a lot of *screwing* going on back then."  
  
That comment broke some of the tension building in the room, and Jim and Stephen couldn't help but chuckled at Blair's comment, much to William's exasperation. "Boys!"  
  
"Blair Jacob Sandburg!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
Blair shrugged his shoulders and gave his mother a sheepish look. "Uh, sorry mom"  
  
"You should be, young man."  
  
Naomi told of her and William's time together in Mexico. How each planned to use the other, but somehow falling in love instead. "Our little spy verses spy game had gone on for about six weeks when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell William.he had his life in the States and I knew he would go back to it eventually when the merger either failed or was completed. He did go back to the states but returned four months later on the team that was sent to oversee the merger."  
  
William took up the tale. "I saw she was pregnant, and when she wasn't willing to name the father I did suspect it was me.she refused to confirm or deny it. I told her I'd support her in whatever decision she made. We stayed together during the three months I was assigned to the facility. Naomi refused to return with me back to the States. I flew back down after you were born, Blair. When I saw him I knew for sure he was my son. I begged her to come back with me.to get married, to let me be a father to Blair, to give you boys a mother."  
  
"You could have tried," Stephen whispered so quietly even a Sentinel had trouble hearing it and Jim knew his brother' thought mirrored his own from the night before.  
  
Stephen sat back on the couch eyeing his father and Naomi, asking sarcastically, "So what now? You *bump* into each other after almost thirty years and suddenly decide to play one big, happy family?"  
  
"No, man, nothing like that," Blair said, going to sit next to Stephen.  
  
Blair placed his hand on Stephen's shoulder, and though the other man flinched he didn't pull away from the touch. Using his best *guide* voice he explained carefully, "Whether you want to be apart of this or not is entirely up to you, man, it *is* way so much to take in at one time. I didn't handle the news very well myself last night. How you wish to act upon all this is entirely up to you and we'll respect your decision no matter what it is."  
  
Blair pointedly looked at Jim and William when making the last comment.  
  
"You don't have to decide anything right now. Take time to process it all, get you feelings in order," Blair comforted. "We've got the rest of our lives to make a decision."  
  
"Stephen, son, I'm sorry it all came out this way." William interjected.  
  
"Yea, dad, sure." Stephen said, tiredly slumping back into the couch.  
  
The room was once again silent as each person became lost in their own thoughts; each trying to make sense of the swirling emotions these two days had wrought.  
  
They all turned to Stephen when they heard his tired chuckle.  
  
"So, a little brother, huh." Stephen said, reaching out to grab Blair in a headlock and take his knuckles to his head. . "Where were you all those years I needed someone to pick on?"  
  
"Hey, hey. Oh, man, not the hair," Blair yelped. "Why did I have to end up being the younger brother?"  
  
The others in the room laughed at their antics for a moment.and for that moment all was accepted.and the future of this family would be saved for another day.  
  
"Okay boys, that's enough," Naomi said with a laugh. " I think we've all had quite enough for one night. I think we all need some wine and some dinner."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." All three boys answered, watching Naomi glide into the kitchen to find something for dinner.  
  
Blair frowned when he noticed that Jim and Stephen's gaze lingered on the woman in the kitchen. "Hey, guys, don't look at my *mom* that way. Man, she was almost your step-mother so stop staring all ready."  
  
Jim and Stephen exchanged grins and both pounced on their 'little" brother. "MOM!"  
  
**********************  
  
It was well past midnight when Stephen, William and Naomi left the loft.  
  
Jim came out of the bathroom and was heading for the stairs to his room when he noticed Blair standing in the darkened living room, staring out the balcony window.  
  
"Chief? What's up. you all right? Thought you were heading to bed?" He asked with concern, coming into the living room.  
  
Without turning from the window Blair said. "Just trying to put it all together man, get it all 'processed'. I'm almost 30 years old, and I've suddenly got a family-a father, *two* brothers. Wouldn't you know, big brothers!"  
  
Turning from the window, and running a hand through his hair, Blair chuckled. "I think Stephen fell into that 'big' brother role just a little too easily! I mean he did seem okay with it? I mean I know it was a shock and all.but, he is going to be all right?"  
  
"You said it yourself-it's going to take time. We all need to sort out our feelings, get our bearings, but, yea, I think he'll be all right."  
  
"What about you, Jim? You've been awfully quiet about all of this?"  
  
"It takes more than blood to make a family, you've seen how my relationship with my father has been. Sometimes it takes something more.and I think we all ready had it; I have grown closer to you in the two years than I every was with my father or Stephen."  
  
Blair smiled shyly. "Thanks Jim."  
  
"Now I think we've had enough of this emotional roller coaster.I'm beat, time for bed." Jim said, directing a still distracted Blair towards his bedroom.  
  
Blair stopped at the French doors and turned. "I keep wondering, what it would have been like if we could have been together sooner, to have grown up together. I wonder if I would have been able to help you then? Would your father have been able to accept things a little better with Naomi."  
  
Jim placed a hand on Blair's shoulder to draw him from his musings. "Whoa. I don't think we should dwell on those 'what ifs'. It will just tear you up inside. How about we focus on the here and now."  
  
Tousling Blair's hair, Jim said with a grin. "Bed time little brother."  
  
"Man, what is it with you and Stephen and my hair." Blair whined. "Man, I am so doomed-first the Blessed protector from hell, now you've got big brother to add to it. You know, you do have *two* brothers-share the wealth."  
  
"Yes, but *he* is not a trouble magnet."  
  
"Ha, ha. That is sooo.not funny." Blair shot back.  
  
Suddenly sober, Blair looked at Jim. "He's not going to feel threatened? I mean.he's just getting to know you again, and you can see it in his eyes how much he wants that. Now he has to share with a younger brother he's not sure he wants."  
  
"Give him time to get to know you.we are all getting to know each other again." Jim furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, "I think I know a way to help."  
  
"Yea, how?" Blair asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'll let you know if I can work it out."  
  
"Ah, Jim. Not fair to leave me hanging."  
  
"Go to bed chief." Jim said with a laugh.  
  
"Goodnight, Jim." Blair said with a yawn and turned into his room.  
  
Jim listened a moment longer as Blair settled into bed before turning to the stairs. "Goodnight, little brother."  
  
******************  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Stephen Ellison was sitting at his desk, none to pleased with the report updates he was getting from the merger team in the Peru office, when the door to his office suddenly swung open. Startled, he watched as half a dozen balloons drifted in, followed by several unfurling streamers.  
  
"All right.who's the joker? Who's out there?" He called out, getting up from his desk.  
  
Before he got half way across the room Blair and Jim walked in, both wearing silly grins.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Blair exclaimed, holding up an oversized cupcake with a sparkling candle on top.  
  
"Come on," Jim said, putting a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "We came to take the birthday boy out to dinner."  
  
"Yea, and you're lucky 'cause I talked Jim out of Wonder Burger."  
  
Stephen looked at the sparkling candle and then at his brothers, giving a groan. "I thought I was going to make it through the day. Thought you two were 'embroiled' in a case or something?"  
  
"Wrapped it up yesterday."  
  
"Why so glum, man? It's your birthday, let's go out and celebrate!" Blair cajoled.  
  
"Because birthdays bring age."  
  
"Ah, come on, you are not that old. And besides," Blair said mischievously, "no matter how old we get, Jim will always be the 'older' brother!"  
  
Stephen thought for a moment and gave a wicked grin. "You're right there. Guess I'm not *that* old."  
  
"Funny you two, real funny," Jim smirked. "Just remember, whether 28 or 88 you'll always be the *baby* brother."  
  
"Is it to late to develop middle child syndrome," Stephen asked with a laugh, grabbing for his coat "Let's go celebrate!"  
  
************THE END************* 


End file.
